Cutra
Cutra is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. The state is located in the Dragwest region, and is also one of the "Line States". The state of Cutra is bordered by Cartana to the south, Persiana to the east, Carlana to the north, and Lohana to the west. Its capital city is Caltona, located in Walden County. Cutra's nickname is the "Field State" because of the many fields motorists see as they drive through the state's rural areas. History Before 1900 The Cutra area was inhabited by the Coutre Parkufos years before English-speaking settlers arrived. The first English-speaking person to see the area that is now Cutra was John Welbeen, who arrived in 1786. The first English-speaking settlement in the area was Welchtown, which was established in the early 1790s. In 1804, half of what is now Cutra became a Dragoonish territory, called the Cutra Territory, which would later include parts of what is now Carlana, and all of what is now Lohana. In 1811, Cutra became a state, while parts of what is now Carlana remained part of the Cutra Territory. (The area now known as Lohana was part of the Territory of Chaumaria from the time it was claimed by Dragoonasag until the 1870s.) James Waal Burles was asked to find a location for the capital city. He suggested a location in eastern Cutra near Shanes Valley. The city now known as Caltona was built at Burles's suggested location, and the first State House was built in the 1810s, on Government Hill in Caltona. In the 1830s, the Battle of Authonome, one of the costliest battles in Cutra's history, began. The battle lasted for two weeks, and was won by Dragoonasag forces led by General Fatjohn Dollouve. As a result, eastern Cutra was gained for Dragoonasag. In 1852, historian Charles Nawernon discovered Parkufo artifacts near what is now the city of Ballank. In 1873, an earthquake occurred near the city of Atterman and caused minor damage. In 1891, Lake Byrne was created after the construction of Byrne Dam on the Aderna River. After 1900 In 1901, Cutra received the nickname "The Wheat State" because of its vast wheat fields. The Great Parkahannock Wildfire of 1915 occurred in July of 1915 in the Parkahannock Mountains region of eastern Cutra and western Persiana. The wildfire resulted in six deaths and much property damage. Many of the communities recovered. In 1929, Cutra's first and only trolley system began operating in Caltona, but it shut down in 1945, after an order was issued by then-governor Joe Curtis Wherts to do so. In 1967, Cutra resident Melvin Herbert Kappus decided to try to travel along the entire course of the Aderna River by boat, hoping to break a record set by Chaumar natve Travis Kozham when he traveled the entire course of the Airhopana River by boat. Unfortunately, Kappus did not succeed because the Airhopana is longer than the Aderna. When neighboring Lohana became a state in 1989, people all over Cutra threw big celebrations "welcoming Dragoonasag's newest state to existence". In 2004, Cutra raised the smoking age to 21, becoming the third state to do so, after Arubio (second) and Vegetano (first). Geography The land of Cutra is mostly rolling plains, but there are mountains in the southern part of the state. The Mennissaw Mountains are located in the southwest part of the state as well as the southeast part of Lohana. The Southern Mountains are located in the southern part of the state. The central part of the state is a region of flat plains and rolling hills. Much of northern Cutra lies in a rolling plain called the Allona. Climate The state of Cutra has cold winters and mild to hot summers. The average January high is 39 degrees, and the average low is 21 degrees. The average July high is 91 degrees, and the average low is 75 degrees. The lowest recorded temperature in Cutra was -3 degrees in Maybellville on January 2, 1964. The highest recorded temperature in Cutra was 111 degrees in Hougatton on July 22, 1985. Cutra receives an average of about 42 inches of rain a year. Much of Cutra lies in a "tornado alley" called "Line States Alley", which covers much of Cutra, northern Cartana, and southern Carlana. The state sees about thirty tornadoes every year, but much of those are not very strong. The strongest tornado in Cutra history struck the town of HTH on May 24, 1965. Transportation Cutra is served by roads, railroads, and airports. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 is the only major freeway in the state, connecting all three of the state's largest cities, Converse, Caltona, and Summershade. Dragoonasag National Routes in the state are Dragoonasag National Route 124, Dragoonasag National Route 205, and Dragoonasag National Route 324. The state is served by many state routes and county routes. The CutraLines and DragRails operate most of Cutra's railroads. Each of the state's three largest cities has at least one airport. Category:Dragoonasag Category:Dragoonasag states Category:Dragwestern states *